


Paradise

by hht004



Category: Original Work
Genre: Archangels, Heaven, Paradise, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hht004/pseuds/hht004
Summary: Paradise. When you think of paradise you think of a beautiful place, tinted gold and silver. A place old yet new.  A place with beautiful flora. A place where everyone is happy, where there is no conflict; where everyone, everything is calm.  You imagine the angels singing the praise with their delicate voice, a voice which sounds so sweet, sugar tastes bitter. You imagine dressing in silk and wearing gems; from diamonds to rubies to sapphires. You imagine houses, all big and luxurious.You don't imagine the kids who hurt inside and want to find their place in the world. They don't feel like they don't fit in, they know they don't. Some want nothing to do with paradise, some are too scared to leave, and some know that it'll get better





	1. Welcome to Paradise

Paradise. When you think of paradise you think of a beautiful place, tinted gold and silver. A place old yet new. A place with beautiful flora. A place where everyone is happy, where there is no conflict; where everyone, everything is calm. You imagine the angels singing the praise with their delicate voice, a voice which sounds so sweet, sugar tastes bitter. You imagine dressing in silk and wearing gems; from diamonds to rubies to sapphires. You imagine houses, all big and luxurious.

You don't imagine the kids who hurt inside and want to find their place in the world. They don't  _feel_ like they don't fit in, they  _know_  they don't. Some want nothing to do with paradise, some are too scared to leave, and some know that it'll get better. Arabella was all of that and nothing at the same time. She hasn't found her place, she doesn't belong there, and she's too scared to do anything about it.

The first time she came to that conclusion, she was walking downtown, her white dress and her mousy hair flowing behind her as she sped by. She was walking home after helping a friend when she saw them, the angels. As always they were singing the praise, but this time it felt different, she felt different. Arabella looked at them and knew that she'd never be as kind as they were, she'd never be like them so happy, so willing to leave whatever they're doing to help another, and they lived in abnegation of wrong. She walked the rest of the way home looking down in both shame and sadness. Her hair was covering her eyes and her blue was covering her green eyes and white flower crown was falling but she paid it no mind.

That kept on happening every time she looked at them; she kept on feeling shame and sadness, until she stopped looking at them all together. And did they notice? Oh, they did and they asked her about it and every time they did she'd evade the question in a somewhat swift manner. They told her about a group lead by Zadkiel, which might help her; she complied only to be left alone.

After the usual gospel she went to a humongous building, after asking for help finding the dining room, she found herself in yet another white room, only that this one was decorated by yellow tulips, white and yellow lilies, butter yellow baby's breath, and white carnations. And there he was Zadkiel, in all his greatness; he was seated in the head of the table staring out the window, once he noticed Arabella he asked her to take a seat. In a matter of time two more people came, one a woman wearing a dress she seemed uncomfortable, as if trapped with no place to go and having to act like it is fine, the other one a woman, as well, but Zadkiel her a look that said  _I'll help you._

Before they started Holy Amethyst walked in, bidding them a good afternoon and sitting beside her counterpart. They both looked the same, just in different genders; they both had flowing blond hair and piercing blue eyes. After the introductions, in which Arabella found out the names of the women, Diana and Morgan, Amethyst and Zadkiel started talking to them about freedom and forgiveness. After the lecture they were told Zadkiel and Amethyst were going to ask them some questions to each, but before they could start the door opened.


	2. It's Hard To Say "I Do", When I Don't

Everyone turned to face those who disrupted their meeting. A woman with fierce red hair stepped in and behind her a shy man with blond hair. The both quickly apologized for their tardy and introduced themselves as Ruby and Ariel; Ariel took a seat besides Arabella and Ruby beside him. Amethyst and Zadkiel gave them the same lecture the rest were given before. Arabella took it as a chance to study her other companions. Diana had long black hair, which was braided into perfection, and silver eyes, meanwhile Morgan had wavy shoulder length brown hair and mocha eyes.

After the boring lecture, they start asking questions, they vary from  _What's your favorite flower and why?_ to  _Why do you think you're here?_ Arabella knows that depending on what they answer they'll think of her differently. She answers with complete sincerity.  _Lie_. She answers what she's expected to, not what she really thinks. She doesn't know much but she knows that they'll judge, everyone does. She notices Diana seems uncomfortable, somewhat, anxious. Zadkiel moves closer to Morgan, asking her questions quietly, as Amethyst looks away with guilt and disappointment in her eyes. Morgan seems close to crying.

Ruby answered with confidence but Arabella looked closely at her eyes, her eyes were full of uncertainty. Ariel answered in a friendly manner even making small talk, he seemed somewhat angelic to Arabella. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing in a place like this. Ruby gave him a look, as if he were saying too much. Zadkiel didn't notice the look but Amethyst did, and it only made her feel more guilt.

When the group talk finished, Ariel invited everyone to his house to know each other better, everyone accepted with the exception of Zadkiel and Amethyst who were busy. The walk was filled mostly with small talk if not awkward silence. They neared a house just like every other in Paradise. It was moderately big with many windows, perfect garden, white fence, a white house with tints of gold and silver, but it seemed more and more like a façade the closer they got to it.

Ariel guided them through the hallways giving them a small tour of his home. They walked past many doors until they got to the stairs of the basement, where Ariel told them that what happens in his house stays in his house, he said that with a face so serious they couldn't help but to comply. With every step Arabella took, she felt her heart beat faster. Ariel opened the door to the basement and Arabella's heart started beating faster and faster. He turned on the lights and a man- no, and archangel was facing away from them. He slowly, in a dramatic way, turned to face them. Arabella couldn't help but to gasp as she saw who it was.


	3. Grey

She came face to face with none other than Azrael. She couldn't help but wonder what he was doing here. He was perhaps investigating whatever rule-breaking thing Ariel had in his basement, but then he smiled at them. It was a warm smile, not the kind of smile you'd expect death to give you. It was nice to say the least.

He beckoned them to sit down at what looked like a darker version of Ariel's living room. The room was a dark shade of grey and its walls were lined with posters of bands and some poetry by P.W. When they were all seated, Azrael started explaining why they were there.

"I am the angel of death, yes," he said, "but I also help with transitions, I help navigate through life's changes. None of you belong here, you've figured it out by now, but you're probably lying to yourself, saying it'll all get better, it'll take time but you'll be okay in the end. I am here to help you transition. Ariel here will be my spokesman for all of when I'm not able to be here. This place- his basement shall be our," he pause, looking for the right word," headquarters."

He then went on explaining how they were not like the others. He told them they were- somewhat- self-aware. They could remember some of their past, if they didn't maybe they'd blocked it to keep themselves safe. He left but not before giving each a black crystal, telling them to keep it with them at all times, even if under their garments, that it'd alert a friend of his in case they were in trouble. He said he'd come as quick as possible to help them.

"Anubis," whispered Ruby, no one but Azrael heard her. He nodded discreetly as a reply.

That evening, Arabella went home, but it wasn't her home really, her heart wasn't there. She sat on the windowsill staring outside, thinking of the day. She had made friends, or were they acquaintances? She was now holding a secret, a dark and dirty secret that doesn't belong to Paradise, but neither did she. She was lost in thought went something fell besides her- a package. It had a note attached to it, it read:

_Thought you might like this. It was big part of you past, or so I think._

_-Azrael._

Once she opened the package, she came face to face with a book. It was  _Grey_. It came back to her, all those nights silently crying, she'd curl on her bed and read the book. She remembers Peder Way's words, silently making it all better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship PETEKEY


	4. Crooked Young

Everything had been fine, they'd been having a weekly reunion, they'd go to the wanna-be therapy group. All was well, until Arabella arrived at the dining room where the weekly meetings were and found Phanuel sitting next to her usual spot. Everyone knew Phanuel, being the "face of God" and the angel of truth.

Once he noticed Arabella he smiled, green eyes gleaming with happiness. He started making small talk with her until Zadkiel and Amethyst came, as well as the rest of the attendants. When they were all seated Amethyst introduced their guest. He quickly and efficiently introduced himself and gave a lecture, smaller than the one Zadkiel and Amethyst had given them.

Amethyst seemed to be trying to tell Arabella something with her eyes but she couldn't quite tell what. Amethyst gave up on her and moved onto Morgan, she seemed to get whatever she was telling her, she masked it well but she was shocked. At the last couple of minutes of the group talk, Zadkiel started asking questions but, this time he knew who were lying by Phanuel's reactions. Everything was  _fine_ \- not great, but fine- until he asked  _the_  question.

"You are rebels, aren't you?"

Diana- being the best liar of them all- tried her best to lie, but Phanuel knew that she was lying effortlessly. That's when hell broke loose, in heaven, which is a weird concept to say the least. At least ten massive dog-like creatures with jet black fur appeared out of no-where. They made a dash for the door.

They ran through the endless maze of hallways.  _How cliché is this_ , they all thought. They ran until Ruby remembered the onyx crystal. She held it in her hand just as they got trapped in a dead-end. Just as the creatures were about to pound the shadows swallowed them. The last thing they saw before blacking out were two pairs of chocolate eyes.

Ariel was the first to wake up. When he saw his surroundings he saw he was in a cemetery. A nice looking one, he noted. He was startled when he heard shuffling behind him.

"Welcome to the Père-Lachaise Cemetery, in Paris, France." The person behind him said.


	5. Death Valley

Ariel turned to face two boys, both with onyx hair and eyes and dressed in black. The tallest one smirked at him while the other one gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh Styx, mi ha visto. Devo andare, buona fortuna a occuparmi di questo," the one with the annoyed look said before being engulfed by shadows.

The teen gave him an apologetic look before introducing himself as Anubis. As the other ones woke up he introduced himself and gave them some space to gather their thoughts. He did that to everyone except to Ruby. Once she had woken up, the others noticed she didn't act that surprised to see Anubis, she regarded him as an old friend.

"So how are you and your girlfriend doing?" Ruby asked when the rest were out of earshot.

"We broke up. She's dating Wa-"Anubis was cut off by Azrael appearing out of nowhere with food.

Anubis did a weird gesture, that only Azrael understood, and a table appeared out of nowhere. It was covered in fine and expensive china and decorated with white carnations, yellow lilies, yellow roses, and foxgloves. The table had a white mantel with words in many ancient languages embroiled into them. Another gesture and the food were served.

Anubis walked to the nearest shadow before being stopped by Azrael. They looked at each other for a while before Azrael sighed in defeat.

"You could at least accompany us," said Azrael.

"You know I'm needed in the Duat. I also need to give Ammit a walk and Death Breath and I were going to do it together," he said before disappearing.

Ruby smiled softly, while Azrael muttered about Greeks, Egyptians, and hellhounds. After he stopped his little rant he told everyone to dig in before explaining the plan.


	6. The Good, The Bad, And The Dirty

On a penthouse, overlooking Paris' skyline was a young woman. Her chestnut fell into her green eyes, which were scanning the streets bellow. She was here for a reason, to guarantee their safety. She knows that she isn't supposed to intervene, but, she  _had_ too.

"Argus, have the guest rooms ready, please," she said to a tall blonde man with captivating blue eyes.

"Comme vous voulez Madame Juno, "he said before leaving the room.

As thunder boomed loudly Madam Juno could be heard saying," I'm sorry mon chéri, it had to be done. It's better this way."

Before left the room she send an IM to Azrael telling him to take them here. He didn't trust her but after a lot of convincing from her part, he gave in. Not long after a group of six people appeared in her living room. Five out of those six had a confused expression on their face.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she said surprising everyone," I am Jeana. You'll be staying with me until it's time to put your plan in action. You don't have to worry about being attacked; it is protected by an old friend of mine."

Jeana then ushered them into the dining room where a long table was set up for afternoon tea. Baby's Breath, red Carnations, Freesias, Gardenias, and Orchids decorated the table. Statues of many Greek gods decorated the room, giving it the air of power. Maids rushed in to serve tea, wearing a sleeveless white dress and hair in a bun with a Lotus on it.

Azrael told Jeana their plan; she seemed hesitant to follow it at first. Jeana and Azrael shared a look, the other seated on the table didn't notice, but Jeana and Azrael had a silent conversation. After a minute or two, she looked away with a sigh. She knew they were not going to survive that, not all of them, anyways.

"Ξέρετε ότι οι προφητείες είναι παράφορες. Δεν μπορείτε να το κάνετε! Αλλά αν το επιθυμείτε, θα τους δώσω την ευλογία μου. Εγώ, η Ήρα, η βασίλισσα των θεών, η θεά των βασιλιάδων και των αυτοκρατοριών, ο γάμος, η γονιμότητα, ο τοκετός και οι κληρονόμοι δίνουν την ευλογία μου.,"she said before everyone could ask her what had she said, Argus walked into the room.

Argus told her something quietly, she thought about it before sighing and calling forth one of her maids. She instructed her to take them to their rooms. She said goodbye and before she left the room, she turned to Azrael and mouthed " _He's throwing a tantrum_ " and leaving the penthouse.

Once in their room, they noticed they were designed to help them train. For what, they didn't know. But they were to find out soon, or so had Azrael thought.


	7. When You Were Young

As Arabella opened the door to her room, the scent of vanilla hit her nose. It reminded her of when she helped her mother cook. She shook her head; she didn't have time for a flashback, not today. She quickly walked into the small training area.

Archery, she needed to practice it apparently. While she picked up the bow and arrows, a song about someone not looking like Jesus and when she was young started playing on the background. She tried shooting but it was nowhere near the target. She cursed, she know how to do it.

"You're holding it the wrong way," a voice behind her said.

"She doesn't know how to do it, sis. We should help her," another voice said.

She turned around and saw a preteen girl that looked like a younger version of Diana and a sixteen year old boy with tanned skin and blond her. The boy had a flirty smile on his face, while the girl's expression remained blank. The girl was wearing silver-colored clothing while the boy wore more casual clothes. They both had their quiver strapped to their back and their bows in hand.

"Oh, where are our manners? I am Elio and this is my sister Luna." Elios said before gently grabbing her hand before pressing his lips.

"Please ignore my brother, Miss Turner. He is a big flirt," she said as if flirting caused a rivalry between them both," We didn't come here for that, anyways. We came to help you train."

After what felt like hours to Arabella, she was mediocre at archery. She knew it frustrated both Elios and Luna that she didn't learn as fast and as well as they expected. They gave up on her as soon as she managed to hit bull's eye once.Once she did, she turned to them with a grin etched in her face, only for them not to be there and only a note.

_Both ~~Artemis~~ Luna and I taught you as much as we could. The rest is up to you. Keep on practicing and you'll get better, I promise. If you need to talk to either of us ask ~~Hera~~ Jeana._

_-Love,_

_~~Apollo~~ Elios_

_P.S. Please ignore my brother, he's himself. We are always available if you need us._

_\- Luna_

Before the names, there was a big muff. Before Arabella could think about the note she was called for supper. Both Elios and Luna were relieved by this. Luna burned the letter. She knew it was better to be safe than sorry.


	8. The Kids Aren't Alright

The penthouse was luxurious, but it had a homely feel to it, Pat-, no, Ariel had to admit. He still wasn't quite used to  _this_ , being someone else, it was killing him slowly. He remembers it all, his best friends, his wife, his son. He will need to do it, eventually. They should have chosen Mel for this, she was better suited for this kind of situation. During his internal monologue, he received a message from  _them_. 

 

_You might have company soon. Mel finished her mission, we might send her soon. She says she's up to it._

_Signed,_

_P.W._

As soon as he finished reading the message, it disappeared. Not that he wasn't expecting that to happen. While thinking of what bring Mel into the equation this far into the plan would involve, one of Jeana's maids- or is it, servants, perhaps- knocked on his door, telling him supper was about to be served. He got up, and went to the dining room. Supper went forth without interruption, with the exception of the time Ruby was telling a story about one Ariel and her pranks and Morgan choked on her food because she laughed. 

After dinner Azrael gathered them around the lounge while Jeana went off to deal with someone. He told them that the battle was almost here, that they needed to prepare for it. That they were coming for them, with little mercy. They might not even make it alive.

"How long?" Arabella asked, after an unsettling silence. No one had dared to ask the question, "How long do we have until they find us?"

"Around 48 hours." The silence settled around them again, Ariel felt his throat tightening slowly, he wanted to reassure them it'd be alright, yet he couldn't bring himself to speak, "We can't leave here, the wards protecting this place are the only reason we're still alive. When they finally find us, that's when we'll make our stand, until then train as much as you can."

With that he left them, in blinding light. They all went to their rooms, no one slept well that night, no one, but Ariel dared to practice, they were too shaken up. Ariel wasn't, he knew this is the reason he was here, to make sure it ended how it was supposed to. He picked up his sword and practiced. He practiced until his everything hurt and after that, he rested. He felt restless, but he knew that if he was supposed to do what he needed to, he had to have enough energy to pull it off.

 

Time went by, hours passed like minutes, there was nothing they could do about it. Azrael wouldn't be able to fight along side them, they were all annoyed, to say the least, about it. They had just finished luncheon, when they heard a voice calling them. They knew this was it. They would make their last stand.

When they went out the door, armor on and weapons (both provided by Mrs. Juno) drawn, they saw what they were facing. Millions of angels were outside, ready to pounce. They were a rabbit and they were hungry wolves, studying them, waiting for the right moment to attack. They stood there, both sides looking at the other.  _For dramatic effect_ , Ariel thought.

Arabella was the first to shoot, it _did_ hit an angel. On the side. They shot her down before she could even blink.  _So much for being the main character of this story,_  Ariel thought. They all tried to cover themselves as they were showered by arrows. It wasn't the best moment to think of that, but Pet- Peder would probably say something like: "That arrows were shooting stars, aiming at their hearts, trying to drawn out the light of their hope with theirs." God, he missed his best friend.

Ruby was the next to go down, one of the angels stabbed her. Her eyes met his for the briefest of moments. She fell limp on her ground. Red staining her clothes. He saw her die, and all he could think of was his friend's voice singing in his head, " You're an angel fallen down. Won't you tell us of the clouds?"

Next was Morgan, one of the angels grabbed her and flew to the top of a building. From there he dropped her. Diana saw. She saw her best friend die. They may have not know each other for long, but Morgan actually cared. She didn't use her, like Azrael is doing, she cared more than the rest of the group, more than everyone back in Heaven, acting all holy. 

She knew it was stupid, but she still attacked they the angel who'd strayed from the group. I was a fitting metaphor for humanity straying away from God's path, not that Diana cared much about it, she was blessed by Artemis since birth, she was a warrior, a maiden, she was a woman battling for the impossible. She shot until she was taken down. By whom? Diana didn't know, she didn't care. When she woke up, Charon was guiding her to her happy ever after in the  _Fortunate Isles_. Her (not so) happy ever after.

Ariel was left fighting alone. He made a break for it. They shot at him as he ran. One shot him in the leg, making him fall. Another shot him in the chest, not quite in the heart, but close. He was going in and out of consciousness when he felt himself being dragged. Whoever was dragging him stopped at a cemetery, but not  any cemetery, Père Lachaise Cemetery. 

"Oh, Pat! you should have contacted us!" The person said. Judging by the voice Ariel deduced it could've been Mel, or an impostor.

"Please talk to me. Don't you dare to die on me." But he was in too much pain. He could barely keep his eyes open. 

"Blessed be the boys time can't capture," with that, he perished. Mission complete, but to what price?

Mel looked at his face, his eyes still shinning as bright as ever, "Never let them take the light behind your eyes," she whispered. She stood up and pressed a pearl on her necklace. A swirl of colors appeared on the dismal cemetery. She walk into it.

There she saw a cheerful looking man, wearing a fedora and laughing alongside his friends. She saw peace, she saw happiness. She felt it radiating off of them. Then she looked at herself, pastel clothes covered in blood. 

"You take your aesthetic too far, y'know?" said a boy with bright pink hair and chocolate eyes, with C mayor lips and blue-sky hands and tiger growl teeth (or at least that's what Ty said). He then leaned down, kissing her softly.


End file.
